A Second Life
by beauty behind the words
Summary: All he wanted was for her to come back. All she wanted was to stay away. She failed him once, it wasn't going to happen again. She wouldn't be able to fix her mistakes and it was too hard for her to see him. So she took the obivious next step. She took a second life.


**A/N: well...for anyone who was looking for an update to eye for an eye... it's currently on hiatus until I figure out what to do with it. I know what I want to happen, but I have no idea how to make a transition. This is my new story/ drabbley type thing.**

**And we all know that I am a very new writer so any constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated. The operative word her is constructive people. Please don't flame me no matter how much you hate it. Please. **

**Disclaimer: **Have I written one of the greatest series ever? Am I torturing you by not releasing House of Hades yet? No? Then I guess I don't own Percy Jackson And the Olympians.

*Enjoy*

The girl looked up at her brother, who was currently pacing back and forth. She sighed, pitying him. He was so young and yet so full of anger. _Maybe... I made the wrong choice_, she thought as she studied him.

"Bianca! Are you even listening?" Nico cried as he faced her. "You don't have to live like this! I can bring you back."

"Nico," Bianca said gently. "It's okay. I've been dead for a long time. It's time to face the facts. I'm in the Elysium. My time is done."

Nico turned away from her, staring out of the window in her room. He looked down at the spirits of the Elysium. They all looked exceedingly happy, resembling blissful, ignorant people. He could even recognize a few of them from just a couple of months ago. If he looked hard enough he could just make out Lee Fletcher and Castor. However, instead of filling him with nostalgia, all he felt was bitterness. It rose, tasting like bile at the back of his throat. He turned back to his sister.

"But...people have come close before," he pleaded, his eyes tearing up a bit. It almost broke Bianca's heart to see him like this, pleading with her when she knew she would have to deny him. She wanted him to stop, it was too much, to try to bring her back.

Nico continued speaking, completely unaware of his sister's thoughts. "Orpheus, Sisyphus...They came close to escaping death. We're children of Hades. We can do better. We at least have to try. Please Bee," he said earnestly. "Please try."

And there it was. At this point Bianca felt like she was being torn apart. _Bee _he had said. He had called her that in so long...actually for decades if you really thought about it. It transported her to another time, one with her mother.

She remembered it like it was yesterday. They were in their mother's room playing with some toys. Their mother looked at them, her eyes softening as she shot them a bright smile filled with pride. _She did always look at her like that,_ Bianca remembered. _As if we were the very things that made her go on. _They had been playing one of their favorite games: adventure. Bianca lay down in "despair" waiting for "Prince Nico" to save her. But instead of slaying the dragon as he was supposed to, he sat down and started to play with it. Bianca grew angry and snatched the dragon snapping," If you can't play _right_ then you can't play _at all_." This caused Nico to be quite distraught, crying to his mother that "Bee was mad at him". Maria took Nico into her lap whispering that everything was okay and that Bianca wasn't actually mad, she was just tired.

Later on though, Maria called Bianca and Nico to her. "Children, "she said, her accent heavy, "you do know that as a family, you need to love and protect each other?" They nodded, wondering where she was going with this. "Okay, " she continued, then you realize that you need to always promise to stay together no matter what." They nodded once more. "_Please_," she said earnestly, "you must truly promise. Bianca, you must always promise me to take care of Nico. And Nico, you must always promise to listen." She paused, waiting for their reactions. After a moment, they chorused, "We promise"

"Well?" Nico asked, bringing her attention to the matter at hand. He had waited for her answer for a few minutes and was getting a bit impatient.

Bianca looked at Nico, realizing that she hadn't really held up her side of the bargain. _Well that stops now_, she thought. _This time, I'm really going to make sure that Nico gets taken care of, even if it's not the way Mum thought he would._

"Nico," she said, pulling him by the arm so he was sitting next to her instead of standing over her. " I'm _dead_. But _you_ are still alive. You need to live your own life. You have to forget. "

"I can't just forget, " Nico practically hissed. " You are my _sister_. I need you."

"But that's the thing: you don't. You're doing fine." Bianca said, giving him a proud smile.

"Bianca..." Nico trailed off, at a complete loss for words. She wanted him to forget? And what, pretend he never had a sister? She must be insane.

"Nico, I'm serious. Go on living. You're going to do some incredible things , I just know it." Bianca said, trying to make him see reason. Even if she returned which was _not _going to happen, they wouldn't suddenly get the life that Nico was looking for.

"I can't just-" Nico protested.

"_Yes you can_," Bianca said firmly. "And you have to promise," She said, clasping each of his hands in her own.

"Bianca..." Nico couldn't find the words. He was taken aback at what was being asked of him. He would be..._abandoning his sister._ His...everything, the only piece of home he had for a long time. He couldn't just dump it behind him. He _wouldn't._

Ignoring Nico's obvious inner turmoil, Bianca grasped his hands tighter. "Promise me Nico. You have to live again."

Nico stared at his sister, looking at everything he had always wanted to be. And now, she didn't want him _yet again_. Suddenly angry, he roughly shoved her hands away from his and stood up. "Fine," he snapped, "If that's what you want, I won't come back again. He watched her try to reach out to him again, and vaguely heard words of sympathy, but without sparing another look in her direction, he shadow traveled out of the room.

Bianca sighed, looking at the spot where her younger brother had been. She knew he wouldn't be keeping his promise. After all it wasn't as if she couldn't see him crossing his fingers behind his back.

**A/N: Well there you go. All 992 words. Should I continue with the story of Bianca's rebirth? Review please**


End file.
